


Fixation

by WanderingTiredly



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Borderline Smut, Chorus Trilogy (Red vs. Blue), M/M, mentioned Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington, no beta we die like men, partners, season 13, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingTiredly/pseuds/WanderingTiredly
Summary: Felix hates a lot of things in life. Control, Price, Sharkface, not having money--the only remedy to this? Locus. The one person he can't clear his mind of.





	Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> lolix week is still going baby.  
> i might write a part 2 of this with actual smut if people like it, but for now it's just a one-shot.  
> cheers! x

_“Locus,_ it’s been literal fucking hours since we’ve been sitting here, can’t we go waste our time somewhere actually comfortable?” Felix questioned grumpily, bored eyes scanning the perimeter. “I can’t believe we’re letting Price be in charge, I mean, come on, this is _just_ bullshit.”

 

“Felix, would you _please_ stop talking?” His audio processor in his helmet amplified just how fed up he was. Felix had made a point to harass him all day. Every spare second, Felix devoted to finding ways to rile Locus up.

 

Felix was just so bored. Every single second of every single day was _so_ easy. Sharkface, feeding rage off of Felix’s hurtful comments. Locus, playing into all of his demands. Lately, the only problem was Price. He was far too intuitive and it was screwing Felix over. The other day he heard him talking to Locus, trying to convince him of something that went against Felix’s already existing ideals for Locus. Felix made sure to pull a few cards that night to change that.

 

It was simple. Easy. Predictable. If Locus wasn’t so powerful, so brilliant and skilled—Felix would maybe grow bored of him. But Locus would always redeem himself, somehow.

 

It had happened when Price sidled up next to Locus, a gentle hand on his shoulder, an inquisitive tone ever present. His soothing voice that Felix associated as condescending and obnoxious—Felix fucking hated it whenever Price would talk. He was such an arrogant prick. Just because he had a psychology degree and a knack for dissecting people, doesn’t mean he was anymore useful than that.

 

“Locus, you’ve seemed... more tense, than usual. I just wanted to make sure you were at... optimal functioning capacity.” Felix growled low in his throat at the counselor’s wisely chosen words. He _knew_ how to make Locus respond. Just like Felix did—that was Felix’s job, no one else’s.

 

Locus stiffened, turning to face him in a perfect stance. “Absolutely not, Price. I am still perfectly capable of following orders. As I always am,” he answered coldly.

 

“Locus, it is clear you were bothered by Agent Washington’s assessment of your character.” Locus flinched. Dammit, dammit, dammit. Felix fumed silently, knowing better than to reveal his location. He was stubborn and prideful, even he would admit that, but he was smarter than anyone he knew.

 

Locus shook his head. A perfect motion. Not too quick nor too slow. An even amount of times. Twice one way, twice the other. The perfect soldier indeed. “I wasn’t.” Locus seemed to take a moment to glance around. “I feel nothing towards Agent Washington. He is simply a stepping stone to completing my mission.”

 

Price nodded thoughtfully. “So, you would say you possess no feelings toward him?” Felix twitched angrily. _Stop talking to Locus._ His mind ran with bitter thoughts, imagining what Price would sound like screaming in agony. Wondered if his voice after all that yelling would be as melodious in sound.

“I... Agent Washington is a powerful enemy. He has a knack for knives and is well versed in all weapons,” Locus responded analytically. Felix didn’t particularly like that answer, since he would describe himself with the same traits. “He is a formidable foe. And, while, he is very interesting—”

 

Felix couldn’t take it. He was seeing red. There was no way _Agent Fuckington_ would be the demise of the many years of hard work Felix put into Locus. He hated Washington and everything he stood for. Hated how Washington had Locus’s admiration, but all he cared about was stupid fucking Tucker and his idiot friends. Felix had heard Wash’s devastated shriek over the radio when he mercilessly stabbed Tucker—and it thrilled him to pieces.

 

He rounded the corner. “Oh hey Locus, Price, fancy me catching you here.” He nailed Price with a look. “Price, I actually need to talk with Locus about constructive stuff so, if you wouldn’t mind running along, I’d greatly appreciate it.”

 

Price blinked. That suspicious glint ever present in his eye. “I’m sure you think so,” Price said dismissively, pulling on his jacket. “Until next time, Locus. Keep what we talked about in mind.”  

 

In his exit, Felix was compelled to call out, “He won’t!” Felix shook his head dramatically. No pattern to it, no rhythm like Locus. “Fucking prick. Seriously, don’t you get tired of him speaking?”

 

“Felix. I get tired of everyone speaking. I have more important matters to attend to.” Locus nudged past Felix, heading towards the door.

 

With a frustrated pout, Felix followed after him. “Excuse me? You’re just gonna, what, walk off? Without saying anything? Who was it who’s always been by your side, you dick?”

 

Locus halted in his steps. The sound of the armor clanking on the metal of the ship they were on. He knew those words would work. They always did. Felix and Locus, Locus and Felix. The survivors. Locus would always stand by his side. Just like Felix wanted—no, needed. He needed Locus to never leave.

 

“You’re not going to leave me,” Felix stated. It wasn’t a question. Nor was it particularly a demand, either. It was just the honest truth.

 

Locus swallowed. “No. We’re partners. It wouldn’t benefit the mission.” Felix strutted towards him, hands on his hips. Looking Locus up and down hungrily. “The... mission,” Locus reiterated breathlessly, stepping closer to Felix, too.

 

“We’re gonna be _rich_ after this mission. I’m talking fucking mansions with pools and fountains. And then we’re going to murder the sons of bitches who left us to die all those years ago.” Felix grinned, thinking about how exciting it would be.

 

Locus nodded. Rhythm, pace, perfect. All perfect, and he devoted every part of himself to the mission—the orders that Felix gave. Felix would never get over how thrilling it was to practically own Locus. To let Locus have him, to share in this... thing they had. He wouldn’t trade it for anything. Being alive, being fast enough to kill for both him and Locus—it was enough. Locus would protect him, help him, wouldn’t leave him.

 

Locus closed the gap between them. Just how Felix had taught him, all those years ago. A gentle kiss at first, soft, tender. Felix hated it. He wanted Locus to shove him against the wall and make him beg for all he was worth. He wanted messy and passionate, wanted Locus to _prove it_.

 

“Locus, come on,” he hissed, pulling Locus back more. He fell back against the end of the control panel. The part clear of buttons that could potentially lead to their death—but if Felix was honest, if he were to die, which he hoped he wouldn’t, he would want Locus to die with him. He wanted to cut Locus open and just crawl inside his skin.

 

Locus growled, “Jesus Christ, Felix. Insatiable as ever.”

 

Felix nodded, kissing Locus harder. He thought about _this_ all day everyday. Locus— _protect me, save me, stay with me, don’t leave me, never leave me, die or stay_ —Locus was _his_. His puppet, his tool, his lover, his enemy, his everything. Nothing mattered without him. Sure, he used him. But it was fine, it didn’t matter, they were fine. It wasn’t wrong.

 

“Not Washington. I’m not fucking Washington, and you better know that. He’s the worst, you _can’t_ like him. I won’t let you. I would murder him in seconds. I could destroy him. I’m obviously the better soldier,” Felix rambled, pulling Locus’ hair as the man kissed down his neck.

 

Locus froze and Felix hated that with so much fury—he thought he was going to lose his mind. He yanked tightly, forcing Locus to look into his eyes. His silver irises were slightly hidden by his dilated pupils. He wanted Felix, he did, and that’s what mattered.

 

“What could anyone ever want from him anyway?” Felix boldly proclaimed, trying to diminish thoughts of Locus being with the blonde man. Trying not to imagine what must have happened when they were in the federal base together. “He’s too in love with Tucker to be useful. Right?”

 

Locus gazed past him, not saying anything.

 

“Locus, fucking answer me. I’m not saying this because it’s a question. I mean, fuck Locus, I’m _way_ better than Wash.” He dove back in for a heady kiss, full of teeth and anger. He was better than fucking Washington, he was Locus’, Locus was _his._ “I don’t give a fuck about what orders say, I’d blow up this goddamn planet to prove that.”

 

“Washington wouldn’t need to blow up the planet,” Locus observed. That prick, so smart, so witty. Didn’t he think that was funny? Of course he did.

 

Felix brought his knee up and hit Locus in the chest, spitting as he did so. Locus snarled, gasping for breath. He put his hands around Felix’s wrists—God yes, just what Felix was looking for—and pushed him over the panel. “Fuck, Locus—”

 

“You’re such a slut, Felix. Washington isn’t competition, stop making him so.” Locus growled. _Defending_ Washington, backing him, not supporting Felix.

 

Felix laughed coldly. “It literally could not _be_ a competition. I’m fucking awesome.”

 

Locus rose an eyebrow, but said nothing. Instead, he went back to work in getting Felix off the way he pleased. His lips covering Felix’s mouth before he could say anything else snarky. He had a few smart aleck responses that were lingering on his tongue.

 

Felix’s brain was immediately clouded by the things Locus could do to his body. How Locus knew him so well. One hand fiercely gripping his smaller wrists, the other cupping his ass. Biting down on his collarbone, rubbing his leg up and down Felix’s crotch.

 

“Felix, you’re mine. You’re the one who I’m with. No one else.” He sucked on Felix’s neck. “Not Washington.”

 

Felix smirked. “Fuck yeah, not Washington. He’s _really_ great at, uh, what was he known for again? Messing up and burdening his team? Not following orders? Or, ooh, ooh, _brain damage ._ ” Felix continued on with his sadistic spiel, leaving out the fact that Wash was one of the best in the program, that he was a weapons expert, that he was the most naive and innocent of the soldiers—making him the best at being blind and following every word the Director said.

 

“Felix. Quiet.” Locus’ fingers dipped beneath his waistband, touching Felix’s backside, handling it carelessly. Just the way Felix liked.

 

“Or what?” Felix prompted cockily.

 

Locus shoved him hard against the panel, fingers tracing his hole, knee unrelenting in it’s pace. “You know what.”

 

Felix melted, arching up breathlessly. “God, you are the worst.”

 

“Simply because you ask me to be,” Locus retorted easily.  

 

Felix didn’t hesitate in pulling him back to his level, wet lips meeting. He rutted up into the contact. Focused on completely gaining Locus’ attention. He was convinced he would drop to his knees and suck Locus off right now if it proved his point.

 

Locus’ smart fingers massaged into his skin with precise skill and aim, knowing exactly what would drive the small sounds from Felix’s mouth. It was like Locus was made for him. Felix would attest to that, since he molded Locus into the way he was.

 

Everything was Locus. The strong scent of gunpowder and leather, with a hint of vanilla, it was all so familiar—all what made Locus. It felt right to be completely enveloped in everything that was him. Unfortunately, Locus didn’t seem to be so dependent. Which meant when the comm rang, signalling further orders from Command, Locus broke the contact in an instant.

 

“Fuck, Locus, who gives a shit about Command, get back over here, _now,_ ” he whined, but Locus didn’t spare him a glance.

 

Locus’ fingers hovered above the ‘answer call’ button. “I’d suggest you stabilize yourself. Unless you want Command to see you in such a state.”

 

“You’re a fucking dick, Locus,” Felix snapped, stumbling forward and off of the panel. He leaned heavily on Locus, catching his breath, trying not to think about how easily it would be to manipulate Locus into following _only_ his orders.

 

Just a few simple words, caring actions, well placed lies—and fuck, he could have Price murdered too. Then he’d just have Locus. _Locus, Locus, Locus_. It was all he could think about. And he didn’t want it to stop. Ever since they were on that planet, all those years ago, it was Locus who kept him alive.

 

“God _damn,_  you are just so _inconsiderate_ to my needs, Locus,” Felix joked, but desperately wanted to put Hargrove on hold and convince Locus to take him over the control panel and remind him that he deserved to stay alive.

 

Locus rolled his eyes. “Enough. Straighten out. I’m answering.”

 

Felix desperately wanted to put on his usual facade and lie his way through another talk with control, but fuck, his mind was so hung upon how Locus’s hands felt on his body. How badly he wanted to keep them there. He barely contained the whine building in his throat, wanting to urge Locus back to his side.

 

“Felix. Locus. How is the mission coming?” Came the nasally accented voice.

 

Felix could barely respond. He swallowed the lump in his throat, looking over to Locus’ steady posture, wishing he had the same problem. His hands shook ever so slightly. _Locus could hold them still, Locus would keep him in place_ —"Things are... as expected.” His dark-haired partner commented.

 

“That is incredibly vague. Have you made any progress in killing the reds and blues? Or merely, finding a weakness in their system?”

 

“They’re all incredibly dependent on the Freelancers,” Felix blurted out, not able to fight the jealousy in his system. “If we could, per say, target something valuable of at least _one of them_ , we could put them out of commission. It would throw a whole wrench in their system. _Believe me,_ Chairman, we have everything under control.” Felix tacked on the last part with a tone of arrogance. Just because he was angry.

 

Hargrove clucked his tongue. “Rushing, Felix?”

 

Felix scoffed. “Who, me? Well now, _sir_ , I’d never be so insubordinate.” Locus coughed into his hand—score one for Felix. He made Locus laugh. He loved that only he had the power to make Locus human. Make Locus feel.

 

“Your payment is continually at risk, Felix, do not mouth off—”

 

Felix gasped, “My _god,_ look at _that_ ! We have progress. No time to lose, I’m _sure_ you understand. Business and all that. We’ll be sure to call back!” He had never hit end call faster in his life. He turned to Locus, performing his most dramatic eye roll. “Can you believe that we have to actually listen to that guy?”

 

Next it was Locus’ turn to roll his eyes. “Felix, you weren’t even remotely listening.” His eyes ate Felix up, tracing him up and down. It made Felix’s cheeks heat up, just a bit. “What _were_ you thinking about that was so important, Felix?” he asked, but it seemed he already knew.

 

“God, Locus, fuck, you can’t just—” He thought about all the things he wanted Locus to do to him. “Fuck Control, right now, I’m more important. Well, I’m _always_ more important, but—” Locus silenced him with a harsh kiss.

 

Felix preened at the gentle way Locus handled him. It pissed him off but it felt so nice for a moment to know that Locus cared. He cupped Locus’ cheeks for a moment, pulling away, staring intently. Locus released a shuddering breath onto Felix’s lips. Felix hastily scrambled to mark up Locus’ neck.

 

He bit down carelessly, not worried about drawing blood. He was rough with Locus, he loved seeing how dependent Locus was on Felix—all of it felt perfect. He could keep Locus at his side forever, as long as it was like this.

 

“Wanna take this somewhere else?” Felix inquired, lifting his eyebrows suggestively.

 

Locus pinned him with a sharp gaze. _Say yes, come on, Locus,_ Felix thought. His brain spun violently, images of Locus from the past, hopes of what was to come, concerns about their future. All of it at once. He just wanted Locus to fix it.

 

After his reluctant pondering, Locus grabbed him by the wrist. “Thirty minutes. But then we need to resume our work. Control would be unhappy otherwise.”

 

Felix knew better than to argue. Locus was always going to use that line, but at this moment he didn’t care. He had Locus—that was all that mattered.

 

* * *

 


End file.
